Abelha
Abelha is a member of the 30th Division Heroes along with Reika, Rama, Kariza, and Mono. Appearance Yellow-colored, short-haired girl with two "antennae" on her head. Deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, she is often mistaken as a boy. Though, it's kinda normal because she prefers to wear shorts for the ease of movements and is often caught barefoot. Personality Naive and happy most of the time, she have a rather childish personality. She smiles to most people and is usually friendly, but she will act hostile towards most Villains. History Backstory Abelha is a child that is born and raised in a village in Kalimantan, Indonesia. Her parents works in a honeybee farm, and from since she was little, she is enchanted by the glistening honey. However, honey may contain bacteria that may become a huge threat to infants and toddlers, so she wasn't fed honey by her parents. When she was three years old, finally her parents gave her the taste of the honey-- and instantly, she was exhilarated by the sweet taste of the golden substance. Everyday, she would try to get a spoonful of honey. For her, honey is almost like opium. Even when she got a scholarship to continue her education in Jakarta, her parents sends her a jar honey every month. The Beginning One day, when her school was holding a study tour to Borobudur, the time coincided with the first Canvas Ranger Big War. Not a single one of the visitors would have guessed that such a great conflict would take place there. Without any precautionary measures, things soon fell into chaos. Abelha got separated from her party and was lost, unable to go back home. Thankfully, another ranger that was on the lookout, Reece, found Abelha in the midst of the ruins. After helping her, Reece offered to escort her back home. While on the way, she inquired about what happened on Borobudur and asked about Canvas Ranger, before deciding that she's going to join the organization. For her, it's unforgivable for the Villains to douse happiness using the artblock virus. For her, honey is the source of her happiness, and that happiness is art in itself. Abelha finally decided to join the Canvas Ranger organization as a Hero. As a Ranger As a child, she loves to go out and explore the area around her. Often visits the park, the market, the treehouse, and frequents Koreni's Bistro, but she randomly moves around the city. While doing so, if she spots a trouble, she will do her best to help out. It seems that by having the title "Hero Ranger" she had taken it her responsibility to help like how superheroes do. Abilities : "The Apidae are a large family of bees, comprising the common honey bees, stingless bees, carpenter bees, orchid bees, cuckoo bees, bumblebees, and various other less well-known tribes and groups." Basic Abilities Having been living in her village for a decade, she spent a lot of her time playing outdoors, either in the forests or by the river. She moves rather quickly, and she has a good amount of stamina. Her body's flexibility is moderately good, but her reflex and instinct is well-trained. Her memory is quite reliable. Maybe she is not a genius, but she is willing to learn and is quick to understand a subject. Canvas Activation Honeybee Canvas grants Abelha a special ability called Apinae that's only available to her. While Apinae is activated, most of her physical ability is hextupled. This results in: *Sharper senses *Faster reaction speed *Increased stamina *Increased physical strength and hardiness Henshin : "Generally, the Apidae are divided into three-subfamilies. Apinae, Nomadinae, and Xylocopinae." Apis Ranger : "The Apinae is the subfamily, that includes the majority of bees in the family Apidae. This includes the familiar bees — honey bees, stingless bees, orchid bees, and bumblebees." Wearing a bright-yellow skin-tight battle suit, Apis Ranger is fairly easy to recognize along with the flowing white scarf. Unlike some other battle suits available, this suit doesn't provide much defense because it doesn't have heavy armor plates or padding. However, Apis Ranger true strength relies on it's speed, and a lightweight yet durable battle suit is more than enough for the unit to incapacitate another ranger in a battle. The battle suit resist extreme temperatures. It may look thin, but it's durable enough to be withstand heavy activities or a violent fight. The helmet is sturdy and it's cushioned at the neck to prevent direct damage either to the head or the neck. The helmet's antennae is actually a set of radar with mini cameras, and it can detect incoming attacks. From the inside of the helmet, the visor actually works as a display to show the images of the surroundings as captured by the antennae's cameras, and prevents the ranger from having a blind spot. Masked Rider Nos : "The subfamily Nomadinae is the largest and most diverse group of cleptoparasitic "cuckoo bees" that are often extraordinarily wasp-like in appearance." -more info will be disclosed in the near future- Xylos Unit : "The subfamily Xylocopinae, which includes carpenter bees, are mostly solitary, though they tend to be gregarious." -more info will be disclosed in the near future- Pet Puput Puput is a small robot that was developed as her helper. Puput usually moves around by hovering over the air, and actually doesn't have much battery life. She is more suited as a 'pet' and is not efficient for battle. She can, however, take pictures or videos, take voice notes, do small household chores, fully operational using voice command, and is overall a fluffy and cuddly companion for the night time. Trivia Her name, Abelha means "bee" in Portuguese. Her last name, Phung, comes from the word ผึ้ง (read: P̄hụ̂ng) that means "bee" in Thai. Category:Ranger Category:Hero Category:Team F Category:Female Ranger